


Like A Mirror

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Category: Telephone (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mirror broke the last time.</p><p>For keysmash as a part of Yuletide Madness. I... really wasn't expecting to write this and then I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/gifts).



Gaga slips her glasses down her nose, glaring over the top of them. They were on a stakeout, she and Honey Bee, keeping an eye on that no good boyfriend of hers. Oh, and watching the bank behind him. But Gaga, she was watching that bastard wine and dine some floozy better than he'd ever treated her Bee. Not like that was terribly hard. Oh, she was going to make him pay.

"Gaga. Gaga!" She rolls her eyes, sighing as she whips out a phone, the Virgin Mobile logo staring back for a moment before being replaced by a polaroid of Bee smiling.

"Yes, Honey Bee?" She stands and walks away from the bench she'd been sitting on for hours, heading for the boutique across the street. Might as well find something to wear once this was all through. It just wouldn't do be seen in the same dress she'd just worn to rob a bank.

"Are you ready to move in as planned?" Oh, Bee is always all business on these jobs. Focused on the task and blinders on heavier than her eyeliner. She'd appreciate it any other time, she really would.

"He's here, in the little French place next door." She pulls out a slinky little yellow wiggle dress, considering. Bee would look great in this, a nice pair of heels and maybe a hat to go with it. "He's with someone else. We should do something about it when we finish with the bank."

A long silence follows, long enough that she has to check to see that they haven't been disconnected. "I don't want to. We have a job to do and I have a feeling."

Gaga scoffs quietly, putting back the dress and turning to another rack. This one, this gorgeous black and white number, would be perfect for strutting out of anywhere, flipping everyone behind you off. She loves it immediately. "This will be simple, Honey. We'll pull it off without a single hitch and then we'll go somewhere nice." She hums and considers the flag-like outfit on a mannequin. "Somewhere warm. Until the heat dies down." A nod to the clerk gets them all charged quickly and efficiently.

"Maybe the desert," Bee muses. "It has a certain charm. More so than the beaches."

The heist goes out without a hitch, a small miracle when you consider how late the truck was with the money delivery that day. Still they walk out and to the Pussy Wagon, money stuffed into Prada and Louis Vuitton bags. Bee's boyfriend is leaned against the front of it, smirking at them.

"Where's your date?" Gaga asks sweetly, twitching smile dripping sarcasm over dark lips. "She was pretty and you couldn't even take her home?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he snarls at her, teeth bared and arms crossed over his chest, "but I do know you dragged Bee into that heist you just pulled. I called the cops."

Bee frowns, looking between the two of them. "You wouldn't do that," she says but the approaching sirens are proving her wrong. "How could you?"

"Because that motherfucker's never been more than a fracture waiting to break," Gaga hisses, glaring him down. "I'll take the fall, Honey Bee. You know what they do to girls like you in prison." She turns and pulls Bee into a tight hug. When they pull apart, he's long gone. "We'll get him once I'm out, don't worry. Now go." Bee takes her bags, keeps looking back as she tosses them into the backseat, hesitates before starting the truck and peeling out.

Gaga turns to face the squadron as they pull into the parking lot, Bee surely long gone by now. "Gaga! You're under arrest for larceny and murder! Put your hands up and come with us quietly!" She raises her hands with a shrug. At least she'll have a use for that dress now.


End file.
